


New Year's Peeve

by Joey_Westwife



Series: She's The One [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Flirting, Frustration, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, Strangers to Lovers, Unwelcome Guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Jodi has the train ride from hell to her friend's new years party but when the rude strangers arrive at her house, she isn't expecting the cute blonde to make it up to her in such a way.





	New Year's Peeve

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on WestWords interactive site. based on a true story. part 1 of 2

As the rain pelted down from the dirty grey city skies and rebounded off the flooded slippery pavements, Jodi dragged her pink suitcase through puddles, drenching the hems of her new jeans on her way to the train station. Covered in layers of clothing to keep warm on the dull winter’s day, Jodi stepped into the ticket office and fumbled in her pockets for her purse to buy her open return to Nottingham for New Year’s Eve. Her best friend Julie was hosting a house party for a medium group of people and never to miss out on a good house party, Jodi couldn't pass up the opportunity to maybe meet someone new. She knew Julie's friend Sara was bringing a guest whom she wasn't physically interested in herself so he was up for grabs. Julie had decided to theme the night as a singles only party and the dress code was strictly no jeans for men and only dresses for women. This would surely ensure someone would get lucky behind the shed in the back garden if not in the spare bedroom when no one was looking. Jodi scrambled onto her train as the confusion of whether the single carriage was departing for Leicester or not was eventually cleared up, after many passenger stood on the platform expecting a longer train to pull in, the driver announced it was in fact the correct train. By this time a few people had already boarded leaving Jodi with no table seat to herself like on her other trips. As the realisation had spread to all passengers on the platform the single carriage began to fill thick and fast. There was no way Jodi would leave her suitcase out of sight in the baggage lobby by the doors. Trust wasn't something she placed in people lightly and so wandered down the aisle looking for a spot. Seeing so few seats were left she noticed two seats free on a table bay.  
Two young men no older than 34 had already took their places and spread the table in a newspaper, crisps wrappers and beer cans. But Jodi knew she had no choice but to ask if the spaces were free to use. The lads sat facing each other but instead of offering to sit next to each other to allow Jodi some personal space, they nodded and welcomed her to choose a seat either side. Thankful of a seat at all, she lifted her suitcase into the overhead baggage rack while checking out the boys below. Both were pretty fit. Stylish, nice hair, good looking. But who did she want to sit next to most in order to check out the other easier?! Having frustrated passengers either side of her unable to find anywhere to sit, she quickly spun round and plonked her bum on the nearest seat which happened to be the side she'd chosen anyway. The spare seat on the opposite side was quickly filled by an American student type who had her ear phones in to drown out the noise of the leery drunks and football fans on board. The train had become so busy that commuters lined the aisle leaving no room for a ticket master or much leeway for anyone to get off again for that matter. Prone to panic attacks, Jodi took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, hoping the rowdy hooligans would bugger off at the next city stop. The rain began spitting into the carriage through the closed windows. That's east coast trains for you! Everyone were like sardines in a tin, talking louder than the next couple to hear themselves. And Jodi's table was no exception. 

The guys discussed their last weekend’s conquests and slagged off football teams as the supporters a few meters away sang club chants, shouting and swearing, disturbing other passengers. Jodi began to huff as the noise continued beyond the half way point where no one got off and an entire extra carriage worth of passengers were turned away to wait another hour for the next train journey to their destination. James, the guy next to Jodi, was in his mid-twenties, attractive but not in an obvious way. He laughed at something his friend had said and accidentally knocked his beer over, splashing Jodi's hands and covering the newspaper.

"Ah what?!" Jodi tutted as she shook the drips off her hands and pulled her arms back from the river of Carlsberg flowing down the table. 

The American student seemed to have fallen asleep by this point. Oblivious to the fact her cream suede coat sleeve was now soaked in alcohol. James laughed and apologised half-heartedly as he picked up the can and stood it upright back on the table. Jodi threw a dirty look at the cute guy next to her at which point a standing passenger was pushed towards her, falling into her and smacking her shoulder as they tried to break their fall.

"Ow f*ck sake" Jodi screamed, clearly infuriated the conductor would allow such a rammed train to travel. 

No apology was made by the person who had fallen onto her but to be fair, they appeared as though English may have been their 5th language if any was known full stop. Jodi sat arms folded before pulling her mobile from her pocket to text her friend of the ridiculous conditions in which she was travelling in. Complaining about the loud conversations made in her ear hole. She peered up slightly now and again to study the face of the even cuter guy next to the clueless American blonde. He had a perfect smile, sparkling white teeth and soft kissable lips. 'Just a shame he's foul mouthed' she thought to herself. After Jodi had sighed once more the fitty commented on her frustration.

"Are you the big bad wolf or something?"

Taken back and unsure how to respond, Jodi looked confusingly at him and replied, "What?!"

"Well you're huffing and puffing enough but I don't think it'll get us there any quicker." he laughed and gave James a high five as in disbelief by his rudeness Jodi raised an eye brow at him and responded with, 

"Its not the time its taking that's bothering me. It's all the f*cking knob heads and leery b*stards making a noise I’m sick of already. It takes the piss." Stunned by her outburst of anger and honesty, the guy laughed again and cracked open another lager.

"Hey Nicky we should check out that pussy pad in the town centre man." James openly continued their conversation about plans for their New Year’s Eve. 

Nicky kept staring at Jodi over every sip of his beer as she rested her head back and day dreamed of open quiet spaces. Not far from their stop, Jodi's phone sounded. Her text tone was of Super Mario Bros.

"Wow that tone is amazing." James sounded sincere in his declaration but Jodi just reluctantly smiled at him and continued to read her message. 

When the journey finally reached its destination it was a waiting game to get off to freedom. Jodi struggled as she lifted her suitcase back down.  
"I'd offer to help you but I’m kinda stuck in here." Nicky raised his hands up and shrugged his shoulders as he waited to be released from his seat. 

Jodi glanced over at Nicky and sighed one last time, "Just as well I can manage alone then."

"No need to be like that now is there?" Nicky replied. 

Jodi gave him an unimpressed glance. "As if you ever took other people's feelings into consideration." 

"Ooh ha ha well excuse you for being a miserable cow on New Year’s Eve. Some of us want to enjoy seeing the back end of the year." Nicky defended himself as they slowly made their way down the aisle towards the door. 

"I'll just be glad to see the back end of you!" she mumbled as she pulled her suitcase behind her and climbed steps to the exit of the station. 

Come 3pm Jodi stepped into the party house. All the furniture was pushed to the walls and the work surfaces were covered in plates full of food and empty glasses ready to be used for the consumption of many ranges of strong alcohol. Jelly shots spread over a serving tray in a rainbow of colours and flavours. Julie was all ready waiting for her guests to arrive. Sara and her friend Shane had arrived just minutes before Jodi and were still in the process of taking off their coats and shoes.

"Hello I'm here! Finally. The journey was a sodding nightmare. I had to share a table with a right pair of knob heads. And the rest of the train was...Oh hey Sara."

"Hiyah Not a good trip then?" 

Jodi’s eyes immediately fixed on the hunk sat on the sofa which soon brought a smile to her face. "Hi." she managed to mutter in his direction.

"How ya? I’m Shane. You must be Jodi."

"Yeah." Her smile grew and as she tried to contain her ever growing grin, she wondered why on earth Sara wouldn't be attracted to him herself. He's gorgeous and he's Irish. What else is there you need?! 

By 8pm everyone had arrived. Altogether there was 10 people. Not a huge crowd but more than enough to be considered a get together. The ratio of men to women was equal as Julie's other friends had bought along one of their own single friends. But no one took Jodi's fancy except the hunk that seemed to be chatting up the hostess. Fed up and disappointed, Sara and Jodi took the opportunity to get even more drunk and slag off the male species. The conversation soon turned back to the cute but annoying men on the train. 

"They were both really cute but just so loud and I just wanted to pour their beers over their heads. That poor girl’s coat. They were so rude. I bloody hate blokes like them."

"The cute ones usually are knob heads." 

Butting into the conversation Shane interrupted to defend the male gender. "Oi that's not fair. I’m nice and good looking!"  
Sara laughed out loud as Jodi smiled at him again.

"Don't you have any single friends you can invite for us?" Jodi asked.

"Hmm. I know two guys out in town here but they've got tickets to a club."

"Are they fit?"

"Ha ha couldn’t say. I suppose they get their fair share of attention. Oh hang fire, speak of the devil he's just text me. Aw no the club has been closed down for the night."  
Julie soon offered for them to come round to the party so Shane invited them and within an hour the friends arrived with a crate of beer under their arms.

Julie welcomed the boys in and directed them to the disco towards Shane. She then ran upstairs to let Jodi know they'd arrived and how super cute they were.  
"They're definitely your type."

"Really? Ooh I hope I stand a chance because these others guys really ain't my cup of tea."

"No but these lads aren't bad at all."

Racing down the stairs after pruning herself in the mirror Jodi entered the room to see the two newcomers with their back to her. Catching the tail end of Shane's comment.  
"... Yeah she's really pretty. Just your type mate."

"Excellent." his friend replied, positive his luck could be in. 

"Hey, welcome to the party." Jodi spoke to grab their attention as she walked towards them. Both lads turned around and the smile on Jodi's face dropped. "You? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh do you guys know each other already?"

"Ah well..." Nicky laughed and rolled his eyes at James, "Yeah mate, we kinda met on the train earlier today."

"Oh no are you two the dick heads I've heard all about? Ha ha."

"Dick heads? Ha ha charming." James shook his head at her and laughed. "We must have really bothered you that much huh?"

Sara giggled, "Just a bit."

Without saying another word Jodi wandered into the kitchen to pour herself another stiff drink. She now had to spend the entire night with two of the idiots she wanted to murder on the train for making life so unbearable for that hour. Julie left her new interest to chat with his mates while she checked on Jodi. She didn't want her best friend to feel uncomfortable but didn't want to be a party pooper and dismiss the lads either. They sat listening to their version of events. Fair enough they matched Jodi's version but they just seemed to find it much more amusing. Shane told them in order for everyone to get along they should apologise for making Jodi feel uncomfortable. Reluctantly Nicky agreed and proceeded to find Jodi. 

Standing outside alone getting some fresh air Jodi looked up at the clear night sky.  
"Hey." Nicky began. Jodi looked up at him but refused to greet him in return. "I just want to say sorry on behalf of James and I for earlier. We weren't intentionally trying to upset you or wind you up. It was a pretty crazy journey I understand everyone was frustrated by the conditions. I kinda guessed we pissed you off so I just hope my sincere apology can rectify the way you feel so we don't step on your toes tonight. We can leave if you want us to."  
Jodi knew it wasn't her place to dismiss him and she'd enjoyed eye balling his beautiful face so accepted his apology. Instead of then running off, Nicky continued to make conversation.  
"We're not usually so vocal and unpleasantly verbal you know. I guess we were both over excited and intoxicated trying to hear ourselves over the crappy football chants. I totally understand why you'd not want us here."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I just over reacted and I was rude to you. I’m sorry."

"That's OK I caught you staring at me a couple of times actually. I couldn't work out if it was cause you fancied me or wanted to brain me." he joked.

"I thought you were cute yeah I'll give you that." she admitted without looking back at him. Too embarrassed after realising she'd said it out loud. Nicky laughed and smiled at her. 

"Really? I think you're hot yourself. Even more so tonight."

"Well a fleece jacket doesn't do me much justice during the day."

"It wasn't your body I was looking at actually."

"Right, OK"

"I’m serious. I’m a sucker for brunettes with blue eyes. I think you're gorgeous. I was kinda jealous when you sat next to James."

"Oh please. You've apologised OK you don't have to earn your stay by going along with any bet or favours anyone has made."

"What are you talking about? How paranoid are you?! I was being genuine when I said I'd help get your case."

"Oh OK, sorry."

"How about you come back inside and have a drink? If you need someone to kiss at midnight maybe I can help you out?"

Surprised by how forward he was, Jodi flashed a forgiving grin at him. "I might take you up on that it you can refrain from upsetting me again."

"I promise I'll try my best not to. Maybe next year you'll be able to tell the end of the story differently."

"Well aren't you Mr forward and optimistic."

"I’m starting my new year’s resolution early."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Not to let opportunities pass me by."

"Yeah? Opportunities for what?"

"Anything that could make my life complete."  
Jodi laughed and stepped back into the house to crack and down some jelly shots.  
"Whoa easy tiger."

"Well if I’m going to be your project tonight I’m gonna need a little banter encouragement."

"Dutch courage? Am I that minging you need your beer goggles on? You can have James if you want, he fancies you too but he's a little shy. You'd have to do all the work. Whereas me, I'll go on top."

"Ha ha oh really?"

"Did I just say that ha ha it came out wrong. I meant to say I'll come out on top. Not that that sounds much better. Man I think I've had one too many already. I should slow down."  
Shane, James, Julie and Sara watched on from the other side of the room as Jodi and Nicky began flirting. Sara shook her head in disbelief at Jodi's luck of a date for the night, especially as it happened to be the same guy she'd rabbited on about in an ill manner all afternoon.

"This is so not fair Julie." Sara protested as she felt the night was a cop out.

"Get drunk, you'll be fine. Someone might chat you up in a bit." Julie not very confidently reassured her friend.

"Oh charming they have to be pissed before they'll talk to me do they?"

James joined in on the conversation and began feeling sorry for himself too. "I have that same problem. Maybe we should go off in a corner and sulk together."

Shane laughed as he finished his pint. "There's an offer you can't refuse."

As the clock struck 11pm everyone was pretty inebriated. Nicky and Jodi had stood joining in drinking games with the others, shooting glances at each other every so often. The sexual tension between them had grown rapidly and all Jodi wanted to do was grab him and kiss him up against the wall. His smile was glowing and his eyes sparkled as he laughed along with the party games. Feeling it was time for a cigarette, Jodi slipped outside. Nicky took the chance to follow which resulted in the others teasing him with noises insinuating he was going to 'get some'. Jodi heard and smiled to herself, rolling her eyes and she rolled her fag. Nicky pulled out a Mayfair cigarette from his packet and offered it to her. 

"Thanks. Didn't know you were smoking."

"Only when I've had a lot to drink."

"Don't drink too much."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want you to be sick in my mouth at midnight."

"Ha ha that would never happen. I’m never sick. I’m iron man. Stomach made of steel."

"I can think of better appendages to be made of steel."  
Nicky laughed out loud again, slightly embarrassed he began to blush.  
"Aww have you gone all shy?" Jodi teased.

Nicky smirked as the moonlight reflected in his beautiful blue eyes, sparkling like glitter. Jodi was a sucker for pretty blue eyes and imagined him staring deep into her own make up covered eyes. Blowing the cigarette smoke up into the air, Nicky scanned her jaw line, tracing the lines down her neck and shoulders, curling down the front of her chest where her cleavage peered out from her little black dress. But as Jodi lowered her head she caught sight of him staring at her chest.  
"Do you wanna take a picture it'll last longer?!"

"What? Oh no I wasn't staring I.. You've got an amazing rack, body, an amazing body." Nicky stuttered causing more redness to glow in his cheeks. He then shook his head and chuckled to himself. "What can I say? Caught out. I apologise really." All he seemed to do was apologise so Jodi changed the subject. 

"Do you think we should have a quick practise run on the midnight kiss, just in case you'd rather see your new year in with someone else?"

Nicky’s ears pricked up and his eyes shot to her attention as the proposal of a kiss was forwardly aired.  
"Sure if you think it would reduce the risk of surprise. I wouldn't want your first kiss of the New Year be your worst ever." 

Jodi smiled and put out her fag as she licked her lips ready to kiss the gorgeous Irish man in front of her. Nicky stubbed out his too and stepped closer to Jodi as she stood against the wall at the end of the house.  
"I don't think I'll be too disappointed. It’s been an ambition of mine to kiss an Irish man since Boyzone hit the scene."

Again Nicky laughed and moistened his lips too as he stroked away the hair from Jodi's face. Jodi held one hand on his neck and the other on his waist as he leaned in and softly placed a kiss onto her lips. Their mouths fused together as the electricity between them sent chills down their spines. The rush of intense, hot, prickly blood that raced around their bodies drew them closer together and the kiss became instantly more passionate. Still quite sexy and sensual, the excitement began travelling south for Nicky. Their tongues began to touch sending more tingles through their highly tipsy limbs, making Nicky’s bulge continuously grow. Eventually they broke away for air, taking deep breaths to reduce the risk of fainting.  
"Wow. That was definitely the best kiss I've had this year." Jodi admitted.

"Absolutely. So we have a deal?"

"Do we have to wait that long?"

"No I don't think so." Nicky jumped to the chance of plunging his tongue back into her mouth. 

In doing this the kiss became a frantic, impatient passion that caused hands to wander. The bulge in Nicky’s chinos grew harder as his hand swept down over Jodi's arm and around her breast, cupping one as his other hand held her neck. As he thrust his crotch against her thigh she found it almost impossible to resist reaching down to feel the member poking her so roughly. She raised her eye brow through the kiss as she rubbed his trousers, feeling just how gifted he was under the material barrier.  
Nicky began to grown as his hard cock throbbed in the grasp of a woman's hand. Pushing Jodi harder against the wall he massaged her boob in his cold hand. The kissing didn't seem to be calming down now as the caressing of bodies heightened their desires to fuck up the wall. The pair were the only two smokers so in theory the chance of anyone walking outside to catch them was reduced but with the heat of sweaty dancing bodies inside, the door could soon be opened to let in some crisp winter air. But the latter didn't cross their minds as they assumed the others would deliberately give them privacy knowing Jodi was on the pull. So with no sign of stopping, Jodi took a risk and slowly teased, opening the zip on Nicky’s trousers. Half expecting him to stop her she managed to grab hold of his throbbing erection through the gap in his boxers. Gifted was an understatement. This guy’s packet was perfect. More than a handful and of an intriguing girth. As the paranoia set in of being caught, Jodi broke away from the kiss again and asked him to step around the back of the house so if anyone was to open the door the first thing they saw wasn't Nicky’s erect penis possibly in Jodi's mouth! The kitchen blind was down so it was less likely anyone would catch them before they could break away and save a little dignity. And so against the wall in the garden, Nicky rested his head on the cold brick work as Jodi crouched down and began to pleasure the Irish stranger. She took his stiff shaft into her hand and started to lick the tip of his circumcised bell end. Smooth and slick, she warmed it up with her warm breath, sliding her hand up and down from base to tip as she began to suck. Slowly but surely Nicky felt a great deal of his excitement slide into Jodi's mouth and down her throat. He tried to contain the immense pleasure he felt by biting his lip as Jodi's blow job technique truly blew him away. 

"Ah my god Jodi, stop!"

Worried he wasn't enjoying it, Jodi sprung back up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it just felt too good. Use your hand!" Nicky spun Jodi round so it was her with her back against the wall. 

Without a seconds hesitation he pulled her in for another snog fest as she continued to rub her saliva into his hard on. But really all he wanted was to check out her goods too. Moving his hand from her breast, Nicky wiped his hand along her waist line and back up under her dress. Realising her pants had popper buttons he snapped them open and placed his raring-to-go finger tips onto her soft, already lubricated pussy. Gently feeling for her clit he made sure the enthusiasm and roughness of the kissing didn't match his hand action. Rapidly finding it, so she thought, Nicky circled the spot so many men take forever, if ever, to find. The stroking of Nicky’s joy stick slowed slightly as Jodi concentrated on the incredible precision of his handy work. Bringing the kiss to a calmer state, Nicky flicked his tongue onto Jodi's at the same pace he rubbed her clit making her more wet and desperate for his cock to be rammed deep inside her. To keep his fingers moist he slid them further down and into her slippery hole. Curling his digits just perfectly to reach her G-spot. Jodi couldn't believe she was getting it off with someone she'd only just met, outside of her best friend’s house, full of party goers. But the opportunity was too good and spontaneous to pass up. As she felt Nicky hitting the spot she squeezed his knob in her hand and arched her back, grabbing the back of his hair as he kissed her neck.

"Fuck me Nicky, just fuck me!" unable to hold off any longer Jodi lifted her leg against Nicky’s hip and guided his long, strong penis into her wet hole. 

Instantly they moulded together like a puzzle. The perfect fit felt amazing without a motion needed but within a few seconds Nicky began to thrust himself deep inside of her. Starting to worry himself about the growing possibility of being caught short he picked up the momentum, even managing to lean back enough to be able to vibrate his finger tips on her clit too, raising the intensity once again for them both. Their heart beats raced, Jodi dug her nails into Nicky’s shoulders as she held on in pleasure and he tried to hold in every groan of pleasure he felt with every thrust that filled her tight warm walls. As they both reached their climax Nicky could feel Jodi's body tensing up, giving him an idea of when he could explode himself inside of her. He again drew her in for one final kiss as he felt Jodi's body jolt and her vagina walls tighten with her orgasm, he released his burning hot seamen right against her cervix as he grit his teeth to stop his own orgasm from screaming out of his lungs. He kept hold of Jodi as he calmed his breathing down before pulling his dripping semi out from between her legs.

"Gees that was incredible." he claimed as he quickly tucked himself back into his boxers and trousers. 

Jodi, speechless, bit her bottom lip and stared at his cheeky smile. Not wanting to re-button her knickers until she'd wiped away the excess man army Nicky had ejaculated inside her, she simply pulled her dress back down and stepped towards Nicky again. He looked up at her smiling at him as she took her step forward and immediately grabbed hold of her again to kiss her more. Unable to let go, the minutes had soon flown by resulting in the suspicious thoughts running in Julie, Sara, James and Shane's minds. At which point Shane stepped outside on the hunt for the missing smokers. Catching the couple in their lovers embrace, Shane coughed at them to catch their attention. Startled by the interruption, the couple stopped and turned their heads to see who it was. 

"Shane, sorry mate are you missing us?" Nicky laughed as he slowly but casually made a gap between him and Jodi.

"Not half as much as you're enjoying that you dirty dog."

"Ha ha ah it was nothing, we just thought we'd have a practice at our new year’s kiss for 12oclock."

"Really? Well there won't be any nasty surprises then I take it?"  
Jodi began taking steps towards the back door again in an attempt to get through to run straight to the bathroom. 

"Oh it was definitely a nice surprise that's for sure." Jodi flashed Nicky a wink and smile before heading indoors.

"Dude what's the craic you've been out here ages?"

"I’m going to marry that woman, mark my words."

"You shagged her didn't you?!"

"Little bit!" Nicky proudly admitted followed by a finger on lips 'sshh' noise and a giggle between the friends. "I've gotta feeling this is the start of something amazing. You'll see."


End file.
